


Rebel

by Gryphaena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena
Summary: My medicine ismy sword& shield
Kudos: 2





	Rebel

I am a citizen of  
The Doldrums  
& Strangeland

Having depression  
& psychotic symptoms  
put me there

It is exhausting,  
fighting my negative thoughts  
& worries

Along with  
the occasional delusion  
& hearing things

My medicine is  
my sword  
& shield

My coping skills  
my helmet,  
my plate mail

My family  
my haven,  
my castle

My friends,  
the bandages  
that bind me

The thought of  
"I'm tired." (of life)  
lurks within

But I show it  
the blue expanse of  
the sky

& the wonder of  
emerging  
caterpillars

to awe it  
into embarrassed  
silence

I am a rebel citizen  
of The Doldrums  
& Strangeland

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in February of this year.


End file.
